God's Caring Touch
by CandyGirl999
Summary: Encouraging words about our loving ninjas. Book by B.J. Hoff
1. Naruto's Birthday

**God's Caring Touch

* * *

**

**A/N: I got this idea over the weekend when I was looking at a small booklet my great aunt gave me for my birthday a few years back. It's called **_**God's Caring Touch: Encouraging Words About Our Loving God, **_**it was written by B.J. Hoff. It gives all the days of the months of the year and has written Bible versious for each one, and while I was looking over it I decided to look up the Naruto character's birthdays. I noticed that some of the quotes sounded like some of the characters so I decided to write them down.**

**Desclaimer: I do not own Naruto or God's Caring Touch.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**God's Caring Touch belongs to B.J. Hoff

* * *

**

_"I heard your prayer and seen your tears; I will heal you."_

_2 KINGS 20:5_

"There is a place

Fore my broken dreams,

Disappointment, defeat, and loss...

I will take my tears

As an offering of love

To the Saviour who suffered my cross."

_--B.J. Hoff_

**OCTOBER 10**

I had always though that I was alone in this world. I had always wondered what my place in this world was, did anyone want me? But all that changed when I met him. The one person who carried the same cross as me. To the one person who suffered my lonliness who reached out to me, I will take that as love.


	2. Sasuke's Birthday

**God's Caring Touch

* * *

**

**A/N: Desclaimer: I do not own Naruto or God's Caring Touch.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**God's Caring Touch belongs to B.J. Hoff

* * *

**

_"Your word is a lamp to my feet and a light for my path."_

_PSALM 119:105_

"Light comes,

not through study alone,

or constant yearning,

but by one small step of obedience."

_--B.J. Hoff_

**JULY 23**

I have been lost in my own darkness for years. I have always thought that if I kept to myself and did my own thing I would acquire strength. I realize now that all it takes is someone else's hand of help.


	3. Sakura's Birthday

**God's Caring Touch

* * *

**

**A/N: Desclaimer: I do not own Naruto or God's Caring Touch.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**God's Caring Touch belongs to B.J. Hoff

* * *

**

_"It is by grace you have been saved, through faith-_

_and this not from yourselves, it is the gift of god."_

_EPHESIANS 2:8_

"For the mercy I could never deserve,

the debt I could never repay,

the love I could never earn...

I thank God every day."

_--B.J. Hoff_

**MARCH 28**

I have always depended on others for help. Even though I didn't deserve it they still helped me, and while I continue to grow stronger with each passing second in order to fend for myself I thank you all for helping me take the first step.


	4. Kakashi's Birthday

**God's Caring Touch

* * *

**

**A/N: Desclaimer: I do not own Naruto or God's Caring Touch.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**God's Caring Touch belongs to B.J. Hoff

* * *

**

_"God saw all that he had made, and it was very good."_

_GENESIS 1:31_

"A quilt of wild flowers on a field,

an autumn anthem lifted by wild geese on the wing,

a frost-laced grove of tall pines at early morning...

in our Creator-God's eyes, are these not holy things,

as sacred as stained glass and altars?"

_--B.J. Hoff_

**SEPTEMBER 15**

In my younger years I had acquired precious people. When they were first brought to me I took them for granted at first, which led to their downfall. As I grew older I learned to appreciate what I have now, and that nothing; no treasure, or amount of gold or silver on Earth could compare to them. I will defend them with my life.


	5. Iruka's Birthday

**God's Caring Touch

* * *

**

**A/N: Desclaimer: I do not own Naruto or God's Caring Touch.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**God's Caring Touch belongs to B.J. Hoff

* * *

**

_"May the words of my mouth and the meditation of my heart_

_be pleasing in your sight, O Lord."_

_PSALM 19:14_

"Teach me, Lord, to listen

for Your quiet word of guidance...

Above life's noise and clamor,

let me clearly hear Your voice."

_--B.J. Hoff_

**MAY 26**

I was so filled with anger when they were taken away from me. I started to get out of control and do bad things in my youth and I had to pay for them. As I got older I began to teach others what I had to find out for myself and hoped to learn something from them. One boy in particular taught me how important it was to never let go of something you strive for, and to him I give my life for.


	6. Lee's Birthday

**God's Caring Touch

* * *

**

**A/N: Desclaimer: I do not own Naruto or God's Caring Touch.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**God's Caring Touch belongs to B.J. Hoff

* * *

**

_"Pray continually; give thanks in all circumstances,_

_for this is God's will for you in Christ Jesus."_

_1 THESSALONIANS 5:17, 18_

"Lord, enable us to live

With thankful hearts at every moment,

Mindful of our blessings, big and small.

May we never take for granted

Your abundant gifts of goodness,

But continually be grateful for them all."

_--B.J. Hoff_

**NOVEMBER 27**

I had always wondered why I was never blessed with gifts or natural talent like everyone around me. Useing what I had, I strived to be able to out do the gifted and hopefully be recognized as somebody. Through out the years I have perfected my own ability and since have even been recognized by the one person I concidered my rival. This is my gift, and I am grateful everyday for what I have and I will not trade it in for anything.


	7. Gaara's Birthday

**God's Caring Touch

* * *

**

**A/N: Desclaimer: I do not own Naruto or God's Caring Touch.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**God's Caring Touch belongs to B.J. Hoff

* * *

**

_"His compassions never fail. They are new every morning__."_

_LAMENTATIONS 3:22, 23_

"Lord of eternal sunrise,

Help me look past the night,

To view a new horizon

Bathed in hope and peace and light."

_--B.J. Hoff_

**JANUARY 19**

I had been lost in the darkness since the time I was born. When he saved me from the darkness I strived to look foward to a better future, not just for me but for the people I have come to love and the people who's love I want to earn. When that day comes I will finnaly consider myself accepted.


	8. Kankuro's Birthday

**God's Caring Touch

* * *

**

**A/N: Desclaimer: I do not own Naruto or God's Caring Touch.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**God's Caring Touch belongs to B.J. Hoff

* * *

**

_"My God will meet all your needs_

_according to his glorious riches in Christ Jesus."_

_PHILIPPIANS 4:19_

"Thank You for the assurance

that You care about our needs,

that You hear our cries for help,

and will comfort and deliver those who call."

_--B.J. Hoff_

**MAY 15**

When I first heard you say that you wanted to protect our people I was taken a back. I never thought in my wildest dreams I would ever hear you say that; but when you smiled I knew that you ment it. Even now to this day you still mean it and I want to thank you for assuraning me that you will always care.


	9. Temari's Birthday

**God's Caring Touch

* * *

**

**A/N: Desclaimer: I do not own Naruto or God's Caring Touch.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**God's Caring Touch belongs to B.J. Hoff

* * *

**

_"Hallelujah! For our Lord God Almighty reigns._

_Let us rejoice and be glad and give him glory!"_

_REVELATION 19:6,7_

"Any place with You, Lord,

is a blessed place.

Any time in Your presence

is a season of rejoicing."

_--B.J. Hoff_

**AUGUST 23**

I was so happy to see you alive! For one horrifying second I thought we had lost you forever! But I was wrong, you servived. From now on whenever I see you, that place will be my happy place; whenever I'm near you I will always be happy.


	10. Choji's Birthday

**God's Caring Touch

* * *

**

**A/N: Desclaimer: I do not own Naruto or God's Caring Touch.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**God's Caring Touch belongs to B.J. Hoff

* * *

**

_"We know that in all things_

_God works for the good of those who love him."_

_ROMANS 8:28_

"Lord, give me the gift of a glad heart today

And a faith that lets nothing stand in the way

Of Your peace...let me trust in Your goodness and rest

In the confidence Your love will send only my best."

_--B.J. Hoff_

**MAY 1**

You gave me the courage to believe in myself when I thought I was just a slow talentless loser. Ever since then I have walked tall and proud with a happy heart and hight hopes that I too can someday stand proud and say that I am worthy of your friendship.


	11. Neji's Birthday

**God's Caring Touch

* * *

**

**A/N: Desclaimer: I do not own Naruto or God's Caring Touch.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**God's Caring Touch belongs to B.J. Hoff

* * *

**

_"Through Christ Jesus the law of the Spirit of life set me free__."_

_ROMANS 8:2_

"Lord, free us from the chains that bind-

The fear that steals our peace of mind,

The worry that disputes Your grace,

The deadly doubt that would replace

Our faith and hope...Lord, set us free

And teach us to abide in Thee."

_--B.J. Hoff_

**JULY 3**

I have lived my life bounded by the idea that my fate was inescapable. I had believed that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't be set free from the curse that binds me to my cage. But when I met you I relized that it is possible to change the way you are and the way you live your life. You brought me out of the darkness and set me free, and there is nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you.

* * *

**A/N: I'M A NO GOOD ROTTEN CHEATER!! This saying wasn't on Neji's birthday, it was on Shino's! But I wanted a new review and I knew their are a lot of Neji fans out their so I decided to cheat and give Neji this message because his birthday message didn't sound like him at all! I'M SOOO SORRY!!! I'M RITSU SOHMA, I APOLOGIZE TO THE WOOORRRLLLLLLLD!!!!**


	12. Haku's Birthday

**God's Caring Touch

* * *

**

**A/N: Desclaimer: I do not own Naruto or God's Caring Touch.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**God's Caring Touch belongs to B.J. Hoff

* * *

**

_"We have this hope as an anchor for the soul, firm and secure__."_

_HEBREWS 6:19_

"Thank You for filling my past and my present

with Your love and Your grace and Your mercy.

Thank You for the promise

that I will spend all my tomorrows with You."

_--B.J. Hoff_

**JANUARY 4**

When I lost my family due to my blood line ability I thought I was the most worthless being in existence. I didn't think I would ever be happy again, that I was alone in this world. But when you found me and you said that I would belong to you from now on, I was over joyed! I was so happy to know that their was someone who _wanted _me. Ever since then I have completly devoted myself to you, I would gladly fight for you, die for you, and follow you to the ends of the Earth.

* * *

**A/N: Rest assure this phrase was in fact on Haku's birthday.**


	13. The Third Hokage's Birthday

**God's Caring Touch

* * *

**

**A/N: Desclaimer: I do not own Naruto or God's Caring Touch.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**God's Caring Touch belongs to B.J. Hoff

* * *

**

_"Since we have been justified through faith,_

_we have peace with God through our Lord Jesus Christ."_

_ROMANS 5:1_

"The cross makes me worthy...

God's love makes me whole...

I am cherished and precious in His sight."

_--B.J. Hoff_

**FEBRUARY 8**

I was chosen by the elite to lead my people, I have been loved and cherised by all for a long time. Even though it was hard along the way, I am glad to know that I can finnaly depart from this world a happy man.


End file.
